Taste of Midnight
by CxXxDarkWolf5xXxD
Summary: And now he and Arthur were here, standing in a small clearing in the forest, lit only by moonlight and fireflies. Just a little random Merlin/Arthur fic.Hope you like it.Is now going to be a small collection of stories.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a little Merthur. God knows where the hell it came from. But here it is and so it shall be…. What was I thinking *Hits head on desk.***** I mean seriously. I do not write romance, there is a reason for this. I know it's not the most original idea, but hey, its half twelve, my brain isn't working at full capacity.**

* * *

**Taste of midnight.**

When Arthur first looked at Merlin properly, he knew that the man would be special, he just didn't know why. He just knew Merlin would be special, whether it was because of his brilliant smile, his raven black hair or maybe his deep blue eyes or it could even been his ability to make a joke out of everything. There was just something about Merlin, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

***

When Merlin had saved his life Arthur was, to say the least, a little shocked, And he knew it had been right to let him go after their little fight. When his father announced Merlin was going to be Arthur's servant, Arthur was interested, he wanted to know more about this mysterious boy, but he hid it behind annoyance.

***

When Merlin had once again saved Arthur by drinking from the poisoned chalice, Arthur was shocked, people had been willing to sacrifice their lives for him before, but none of them had stirred up emotions so deep in Arthur he didn't know they existed, let alone what they were. All he knew was that he had to save Merlin, no matter what.

***

When Arthur had fallen in love with Sophia, until Merlin had found out about her sorcery, he had felt worthless and hurt, and beyond everything else he felt betrayed. Because he loved Arthur, and despite the fact Arthur had never said anything or showed any hint of love towards Merlin, the sorcerer still hoped the prince loved him back.

***

When Arthur slayed the unicorn, Merlin knew something bad would happen. What Merlin didn't expect was for Arthur to Drink the 'poisoned' water and give his life for Merlins, In a way Merlin knew that it had been for Camelot, not him, yet the way Arthur had looked at him, He just couldn't be sure anymore. All he knew was that if Arthur died, it would be worse than any blow dealt by a weapon.

***

When Merlin found out what he had to do to save Arthurs life, he didn't need to think. It was a decision made from a place deep in his heart, he would gladly give his life for Arthurs, whether or not the prince agreed, and so when he went to seek Nimueh's help. He didn't look back once.

***

And now he and Arthur were here, standing in a small clearing in the forest, lit only by moonlight and fireflies. To Merlin it was Beautiful, But Arthur wasn't looking, all he could see was Merlin and how beautiful he looked in the starlight.

Merlin didn't know why they were here, the minute he had gotten back to Camelot Arthur had dragged him into the forest without saying a word, and now they stood apparently at there destination. They stood like that for a long time, silent, just observing what was around them.

Then Arthur done something Merlin wasn't expecting. He turned to his servant laying a hand gently on his Merlin's cheek.

"Don't you ever leave me again Merlin." His quiet whisper barely broke the silence around them. "Ever. Promise me Merlin, Promise you won't leave."

There was something about that desperate edge to Arthur's voice, the way it was said as an order but left hanging in the air like a request. Something flickered behind Arthurs eyes which were so deep with emotion that for a second it took Merlins breath away.

"I- I promise" Merlin meant it, every word; He didn't think he could leave Arthur, not now. In a way Merlin knew where this was going, what was happening, and he knew that this should stop here that this should end, it was wrong, but he had been dreaming of this for so long it didn't matter anymore.

And then Arthur pressed their lips together, and for a second Merlin was shocked, he truthfully wasn't expecting it, but then he relaxed shivering as Arthur's hand tangled in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, Arthurs other hand reached round his waist pulling them closer to each other. Merlin shivered again. How had they not done this before?

Arthur thought Merlin tasted of Midnight and something else he couldn't quite place,

Merlin Wasn't really thinking anything.

When Arthur finally broke the kiss, they stood there for a few seconds, lips just centimetres apart, Arthur staring intently into Merlins eyes wishing his servant would say something, anything. Merlin looked at Arthur, full realization of what had just happened only just hitting him.

"I-"

Merlin found he didn't know what to say so instead he pulled Arthur into another kiss, and that said everything.

**END**

**A/N ****Eugh. Remind me never to write late at night, the results are not good, and yet still I upload it… I do confuse myself sometimes…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin...or Arthur, or the show. If I did... well...**

**A/N Damn all the slashy Merlin/Arthur fics out there, I feel like none of my stories are good enough (possibly something to do with my lack of romance and kiss scene writing abilities....) But here we go again, yes the taste of midnight has now turned into a series of unrelated one-shot Merthur stories..... Why do I always seem to write romance very early in the morning/late at night?!? I have no beta-reader, so bear with me. And feel free to point out any mistakes...**

**Set just after episode 2 series 2 so minor spoilers.**

**Through Midnight Eyes.**

Merlin stared on through midnight eyes, as deep a blue as the cloudless sky above, almost black from the anger that filled him, velvet black like midnight.

He turned away from Arthur, this was worse than normal, Arthur had practically fired him for some other idiotic servant who had turned out to be a thief...and possessed. Since then Arthur had been being more of a prat then usual, and Merlin was certain there was something going on between the prince and Gwen.

He was not jealous. Merlin would never under any circumstances be jealous of anyone who remotely attracted Arthur's attention, because Arthur was a prat. Although right now Merlin could think of quite a few stronger insults he wanted to throw at Arthur.

"I quit." Merlin hadn't expected to say those words. Not now, not ever...but then he doubted Arthur would care that much, and he was pretty sure the only reason Arthur kept him around was because he couldn't be bothered to train another manservant.

"What?" Arthur looked up, a look of shock etched into his face, he didn't realise what he had been saying was actually hurting Merlin's feelings, they tended to throw insults at each other, not in a nasty way anymore, well not usually , and certainly not right now.

"I quit." Merlin's glare could cut through diamond. "I can't put up with it any more. You're a stuck up prat who doesn't care about anyone but yourself! Not one bit. It's like you don't even know other people have feelings too!"

To Arthur it seemed that recently everyone was giving him lectures, first Gwen, now Merlin, although this argument wouldn't end up in a kiss, obviously. Had that thought really actually passed through his mind? Arthur Stood up, moving away from the small fire he had lit, its flames causing a dancing orange glow to flicker over his and Merlin's face, the crackle of the fire a back drop to their words.

"Merlin what on earth are you going on about, you're not quitting, don't be an idiot." He sighed. "What's bought this on?"

Arthur was more worried then he would care to admit, Merlin was his best friend, and it hurt Arthur to see his manservant so upset, although he still wasn't sure _why_ Merlin was upset. It also hurt that Merlin wanted to leave in the first place, that hurt a lot.

"You know that already!!" Merlin's shout was a bit louder than he expected. Merlin wasn't really sure why the events of the past few days had been so painful.

"Merlin, is this because of Gwen? Has she said something to you? I know you like her..." Arthur suddenly looked quite pale, like a kid who had been caught kissing someone else's girlfriend behind the bicycle sheds at school.

"I don't like Gwen! I like you!" The thought train currently going through Merlin's head consisted of one four letter word repeating itself a lot. Arthur looked shocked, but then pulled himself together presuming Merlin meant it in a totally non-romantic way.

"Merlin everyone likes me...I know I'm your only friend, but honestly this is going a bit far, even for an idiot of your standards." The prince raised one eyebrow slightly.

Merlin decided he had already thrown himself in at the deep end so there was no point in stopping. He was like a plane with broken wings plummeting towards the ground. There was no stopping him.

"You know that's not what I mean Arthur!" Merlin growled in frustration. "I more then like you! I love you, and I know it's wrong but I can't help how I feel!"

Everything seemed to freeze, holding its breath, the breeze blowing through the trees, the rustling of leaves in the wind, the scurrying of animals hunting and foraging in the undergrowth, everything seemed to disappear in those few seconds.

Arthurs blue eyes seemed to burrow into Merlin's soul, a million different emotions flashing through the prince's eyes, a million different response through his head. Merlin looked away, unable to stand the princes intense gaze any longer.

"Merlin..." The prince said softly, a deep sadness hidden in the word , Arthur's hand brushed lightly across the sorcerers face, turning Merlin to look at him, Merlin still couldn't look into Arthurs eyes, so instead focused on the way the princes hair glittered in the firelight.

"I...you should have said, you really should have said." The prince tilted his head, this time it was he who looked away. "I-I love you too, but you have to understand, I'm a prince Merlin, I have to get married, rule a kingdom, nothing could happen between us, and if it did....It wouldn't last long..."

Merlin couldn't think of what to say for a few seconds. Arthur had just said he loved him, and Merlin honestly hadn't been expecting it, he had been expecting icy rage and possibly being sentenced to death and being beheaded.

"Oh..." They stood like that for a little while, in silence, neither sure what to say, or where to go from there.

In the end t was Merlin who made the decision.

"Arthur." He looked into the princes eyes. "I don't care if you're the crown prince of Camelot or the future king, I love you and...We have to take what we can get while we can right? Cherish it while it lasts."

Arthur didn't answer, instead he pulled Merlin close and pressed his lips softly against the sorcerers, The kiss was quick, but for Merlin it seemed to last forever, and then Arthurs lips where gone, and the prince was smiling at his manservant fondly.

"I suppose we do."

**The End!**

**Yes I know, its set in a forest, it ends with a kiss, its strikingly similar to the other one, but i don't care, for something written at 2.00 in the morning it's going to be pretty bad XD (Although personally i thought it was ok...not amazing, but readable at least XD)**


End file.
